


The Boss & The Protesters (Abusive!Freddy x Reader x Foxy)

by SinfulCookie (orphan_account)



Series: Five Nights at Freddy's Sins [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Afterlife, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Destruction, Domestic Violence, Dress Up, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Cleaning, Forced Cooking, Freedom, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Held Down, Kidnapping, Language, Lemon, Licking, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rough Sex, Roughness, Secrets, Self-Destruction, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Smut, Spanking, Starvation, Violence, foxy x reader - Freeform, foxy x reader x freddy, freddy fazbear x reader, freddy x reader x foxy, held captive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SinfulCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life was meek and boring, with nothing but tv to satisfy you. It all changed for the one job you came to - one night it all went to havoc as you were spared but held captive as a slave to heed the leader's demands. After slaving away you discover they're all much more than simple animatronics. They used to be alive, real people. All until you find out some stick with their mascot roles - changing their personality of what they used to be completely. With a tyrant who orders everyone around and lays back, along the others having to follow his orders - you decide to change everything about this pizzeria.<br/>You could outnumber Fazbear who sent you to rape too many times, with the furry friends who wish to get their claws on him by your side. Along your side was a fox who was tortured the most with you, and together you might just make it out free without the clutches of a giant bear to hold you all back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Violence - Lots of physical and and a little sexual violence, Death - There will be death in this story but since I won't spoil it you'll find our for yourself! Rape/Non-Con - Lots in this story, all you need to know.
> 
> Ships: Freddy Fazbear x Reader, Foxy x Reader, slight Bonnie x Chica
> 
> I wrote and thought most of this in school - yes high school. I need some serious help right now, but who cares! In this story after thirty years of being crammed into animatronic suits they were forced to adapt to their roles. Foxy's pirate accent is fake but he adapted to it, along with Chica and Bonnie. Freddy took his role too much and became a tyrant in the place - even in the daytime where he does not deal with kids kindly even though the company thinks it's 'malfunctioning'. Anyways leave a kudos if you've enjoyed or bookmark if you want to read more!

Walking into the place with no one around filled you with dread. Through the locked doors you unlocked with a key chain and light blue uniform it was your brand new job as a night guard. It had such a low pay and it was weeks before anyone took the job and they were desperate - you could tell. Over the interview with the boss you didn't need a resume, experience, or anything. They didn't mention age _at all_ \- or the pay. Just given the items and happily waved off with a rough and quick handshake. That interview was about two minutes long before they sent you home with the supplies you had needed to come back later.

You lived in a small apartment building by yourself and it was no treat. All you did was watch tv, eat, and sleep. Nothing excited happened in your life as you had absolutely no family left and no hopes of ever continuing your family tree. This is how you would die. Years of school was wasted. The empty family place of 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria' was eerie as only the three main animatronics stood together on stage, eyes staring emotionlessly as you walked in front of the stage and looked up at them. A shiver washed down your spine as their emotionless plastic eyes _flicked_ over to look back at you. In an instant you speed walked to the cramped and dirty office.

Almost on time with the clock on the wall after you had gotten settled down, it hit midnight and all the power over the pizzeria had faded away with the office light becoming dim with only a generator to support you. The first night begins and it wasn't exciting to you - but what was is maybe thinking about stealing some stuff or getting pizza. And you could erase the footage so the people won't see it to get you fired. That was good. Along with getting to stay up all the way until morning - since you could never stay up due to your last awful job waking you about five in the morning. The silence was interrupted by the loud ringing of a phone call.

Who was calling so late at night? Without thinking of who it was - you ignored the call and it didn't come back again. Only sitting and spinning on the swivel chair you didn't check the cameras as you knew no one would break into this place. What were they going to steal? Play coins? Tickets?  
It was funny to who would - but it all stopped after a long time wait. Tapping fingers on the arm of the chair you found this job to be more boring than you'd thought. All until distant footsteps in the hallway made your senses rise and look around, nervously clicking on the light buttons to stare deep into the hallways before moving to the next. You couldn't see anything through the darkness and the monitor settled on the table had begged you to pick it up and check.

Only instead you glanced and each side you went to, you leaned forwards from your chair to look up and down the hallways. After the seventh time of repeating this action you promised after the next you would check the monitor. Kicking your feet from the tiled ground you slid all the way over to the left doorway, hearing even closer footsteps it dreaded you to check. After three seconds of taking a deep breath you hit the light button and when you turned back from your hand there was something large, and purple in your face.

You screamed - falling off of your chair and scrambling over to punch the door button. The military-like door slammed down onto the floor with a loud thud and barricaded yourself inside. A large thump in your chest you quickly ran over to shut the next - protecting you completely from the animatronics outside. They can't move! Why are they here!? Running to your desk and nearly falling trying to jump on your chair from behind, you clicked on the monitor to see the Show Stage. Something was wrong though. The bunny which was in your face a few moments ago - was missing. Along with the chicken. But the one thing that made a bigger chill go down your spine was the lead singer, Freddy Fazbear glaring at the camera with his body turned. From the point he was at - he didn't have any eyes.

"What the _hell._.. What the fuck!" You panicked out loud, switching to the other cameras with disasters in everyone of them. The kitchen camera wasn't working, the backstage room had all the spare heads and endoskeleton looking at you with white dots for eyes, the east hallway's posters were replaced by a crying child screaming. "What kind of sick joke is this?" You brought out meekly, seeing the bunny standing down in the left hallway where your door was at, underneath of the flickering light from above. The chicken was in the Dining Area with wide eyes, beak lowered it looked terrifying to you as you put the camera down and took a deep breath.

Hands in your head and the shivering feeling that the doors would give away to the killer animatronics outside - it filled you with terror. You didn't pay attention to how much power you had left because you didn't know you had a limit. The people didn't tell you anything about this place except for which button was which and to show up. That's it. Maybe this would get you killed tonight - your life didn't matter anyways. Without touching the camera and absolutely shaking in fear of taps at the windows - it was a large bang and slam of the left door that you toppled forwards and fell onto the ground with a scream.

As much as you dreaded it, all the power **gave away.**


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power gives out and you're left alone in your office to await your upcoming death. Right in the middle of having a 'game over' one thing interrupts it. Let's just say that you agreed to something that would make your life havoc.

With the buzz of power to your entire office fading away, it gave you a feeling of absolute dread. With no power to seal the doors and check the hallway lights in this game you were in - what would happen next? You didn't want to know as you scrunched up in your seat, shivering slightly as both metal doors slammed upwards and into the ceiling. The dead monitor was gripped in your hands as you rapidly looked around the dusty and dark office - hearing distant footsteps slowly getting closer to where you were.   
  
The bunny and the chicken was the least of your worries, or rather, all of them were. All except the leader - he didn't move through the entire night and the mysterious one behind the purple curtains was probably dead or deactivated. The biggest worry to you was who would come to visit you next  through the night. A deep, echoey laughter filled the empty pizzeria and a chill went down your spine as you had heard it from down the left hallway. The feeling to punch the door buttons was unbearable - but you knew for a fact it wouldn't work as there was absolutely no power left in the entire building.   
  
It was a matter of seconds when there was a music box playing - the happy and cheery tune making you jump upwards and fling your head to where it was coming from. You could feel your heart drop in your chest as only the bear's head was visible through the darkness, illuminated by merely nothing as a recording of a song played through his system. You yelped, accidentally dropping the monitor straight onto the ground as it shattered into a million pieces against the glassy tiled floor. That was the bear's signal to completely stop his tune and for the office to fade to complete darkness.   
  
There was utter silence except for your heavy breathing, shutting your eyes tight and remaining unmoving it felt like ages in the empty void of the darkness. There was nothing to protect you - no weapons were given to you and even if you did have weapons you would be the one fired for destroying the evil robots. There was a loud thud in the darkness, making you jump up and nearly fly off your chair with your eyes snapped open. And in an instant your movements triggered for Fazbear to lunge at you from the darkness, lights flickering above the office as his animatronic body crashed into you - leaving you with a scream as he let out one of his own.   
  
He was nearly crushing you under the floor and as he snapped and snapped at you - you make a quick effort to push his head back by his eye and lower jaw. He let out small screeches of anger as you kept trying to pry him off before his jaws could touch you, and that's when another scream was heard from a distance away - making you jump heavier as it was in a more louder and higher pitch. The robotic bear on top of your shaking form stopped attacking you abruptly, snapping his head towards the left door in where a mysterious animatronic you had never seen before, was standing there awkwardly.   
  
"Get out of here, you should be crying in your cove!" In amazement your eyes widened as the bear's deep voice echoed through the area. He could talk? Without a script? How advanced did someone build these things!? The orange animatronic in the doorway full of tears in its body pointed a hook towards the one who froze on top of you. "Arrg! It not be me fault that ye' scurvy bear took the spotlight!" The bear completely forgot you were there and why he was on the floor, standing up with crossed arms he towered over the pirate mascot smaller than the others.   
  
"Oh look at me, I'm Freddy Fazbear! The blundering scrap of parts that is a real big INSULT!" The pirate mocked in a high pitched tone with a wave of his hand which the material had completely faded away. In slow motion - Freddy's free hand had reached outwards, grabbing the other's muzzle and slammed him against the back of the wall, shattering the door and light buttons. "You poor little fucking Foxy - never disrespect the leader!" His harsh tone was booming - and you scrambled back on the floor against the wall as a child-friendly animatronic was cussing words that would never be said in the daytime.   
  
In one quick swift of motion he threw Foxy to the ground, bringing a swift kick to his jaw which unhinged it even more. He cried out between golden teeth and scrambled to get up, backing away out of the door with a narrow look of amber eyes. "One day, Fazbear. One day." He pointed with his sharpened hook, and walked down the hallway holding his limp jaw. Freddy finally took realize that you still were there, about to sprint out the doorway until he glared at you through the dim darkness. "You - don't move." He ordered with a hiss towards you and you stayed frozen, in fear of his violence. He walked towards you, looking up and down your body with sky blue eyes that seemed innocent on the outside.   
  
"We've never had a female guard before." He spoke, taking a paw and stroking it through your hair in which you resisted the urge to shove it away. "I'll spare you on one condition - before any more distractions get us side tracked." You hated where this was going, but anyways to not die was good enough for you - as you had just gotten out of high school and was looking forwards to college. You quickly nodded before he could say anything, and he drew his hand back with an evil smile. "Great. You agree to be my servant for all until I get bored of you." Your eyes snapped open, and he roughly grabbed you with a paw backwards by the back of your guard's collar.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to walk around the pizzeria you decide to visit the one who visited you earlier - the one who saved your life. And maybe he saves it again.

"Since these mascots won't do shit, I'll take it all up to you." He said with a harsh tone - wondering where he learned all the horrid words. He began to drag you backwards and you nearly fell from the force of the collar choking you from the front. Eventually you had fallen down backwards, but he made no motion of caring and dragged you all the way until you were out in the dining area in front of the stage where the other band was frozen in place. Their eyes trailed down towards you on the floor weakly, about to lunge with widened jaws but he hauled them with a hand. "This is our new slave. She will do everything you tell her to - or else she'll die." He glared down at you which you meekly looked up.  
  
"If you kill our only servant I will send you to the scrap yard myself." He hissed at them who stood back straight like soldiers and nodded. You could see Freddy glance over to the large stage in the corner of the room surrounded by purple curtains and he grit his teeth. "Go spread the word to the others, except my cousin. I don't want to talk to that disgrace, to Fazbear's entertainment." He swept a hand away to what presumably was Foxy's stage - but you wondered who his cousin was and if there were more animatronics. Oh god.   
You couldn't imagine his cousin, unless it was the fox... Which was confusing if he was.   
  
"You are free to move around." He let you go, and you scrambled upwards about to sprint away but he grabbed your arm. "If you dare to leave." He traced a finger across his metal throat, making you gulp slightly as he let you go once again. But this ruined your plan to escape as you wandered around the empty pizzeria, not used to it being empty but not being in the place long enough to actually know the mascots names. You really didn't care about leaning them though, all you wanted was to be free. A sort of slave you didn't really know - you just hope it wasn't the thing you were thinking.   
  
After a few minutes of waiting around on the dining room table and the animatronics clearly not being on the prowl anymore - they wandered around all except for the one you found interesting and decided to go visit him when no one was looking. You stood up from your chair in the dining area and walked towards where the purple curtains were, peeking inside with a hand moving the curtain slightly you found a glowing iris look directly back at you. "Are you okay?" You asked the fox with interest, who only let out a puff of air. "I be fine, guard." He said and what surprised you was that he didn't refer to you as 'slave' or 'servant'. Even when the yellow bird came around to tell him - you listened to their conversation.   
  
Before you could step onto the stage he perked up with a raise of his hook. "Don't ye' dare step on me one hidin' spot! It's all I have left..." He lowered his hook and put his arms together on his lap. He seemed like the miserable one out of the four as he just glanced at you who slowly stepped out but stayed on the tiled floor. Suddenly when looking down you had noticed ribcage marks in his sides - but how? Wasn't he a robot? After a few minutes of not saying anything and awkward silence he spoke up. "Aye... Me marks." He gestured to them. "The INSULT bear starves all of us. He mostly eats all the food before we can get our paws on that grub." He sneered.   
  
"Aren't... You a robot...?" You asked, shuffling your feet he let out a ragged laugh. "Hell, I don't even know what we are anymore. I didn't... ask to be this. I guess we're all both animal and robot." You listened closely and didn't even know how on Earth that was possible, but you listened in anyways. "Do you want me to sneak you some food? What do you guys eat?" Foxy shook his head from side to side, lifting a torn paw up. "Aye - don't risk it lass. He tears us all apart if we make one mistake. He's - he's not how he used to be." Before he could preach of his tales you heard a deep voice from the other side of the pizzeria but it was distant.   
  
"Slave! Come out!"   
  
As you were about to walk forwards Foxy hauled you. "Wait, lassie." He held his paw up. "Hide in me stage- but quickly." You nearly dove into the wide circular space of Pirate's Cove with a confused look but before you could talk he put a metallic paw over your mouth. In fear he was trying to kill you - you struggled away but he quickly held a hook to your throat. "Shhh!" He hissed.   
When you closed your eyes tight waiting for the kill it had never ever happened. Only the sound of Freddy harshly calling your name and insults.   
  
It was only a frozen moment when you could barely see him outside the cove through the curtain parted a millimeter. Freddy stopped and you could feel the breath hitch in your throats. "I'm going to kill that stupid pity excuse for a human." He shook his head and walked away - only when it was free to talk you spoke in a whisper. "Why'd you...?" You began but he cut you off too. "I don't want the young lad harming anymore souls for no reason. We only... 'hunt' at night for a very good reason." He removed the hand and hook from you but you stayed still facing him. "It's just that- when we were all young kiddies... We were normal. All five of us."   
  
You listened to his tale as he spoke whispery. "All until... The incident and we be punished for our actions. The man clad in a purple outfit wielding a knife ended the four of us." He spilled it out without thinking - to a guard that was probably going to die anyways. "After we woke up and accepted our fates, we took on our roles since we were new people. Or - animatronic." He spoke in a pirate's accent - but you found it soon fading away. "Until our friend - he took his role a bit too literally. He started acting like the boss of everything - of everyone. It was when he grew insane of power and were terrified of him. All except for the captn." He smiled with gold teeth, pointing at himself.   
  
"We just want to end the man's night guard life so we can finally be free. But after thirty. Long. Years. We don't remember what he looked like." His fake accent put away. "But for a damn sure he isn't female - and I know for a fact you're just another good-hearted soul taking this wretched job." He poked a finger where your heart would be, and you couldn't believe the words escaping his muzzle. What if you weren't good hearted? But for a fact you didn't kill any kids...   
  
"I don't want him to hurt you, you're the only one I can talk to. He's just hurting souls for no reason and that's what makes me angry. He hurts kids, animals, anything in his way." He shook his head disappointedly, ears flattening against his head as a young teenager's voice escaped through his endoskeleton. "We can't leave. I want to go home..." Since he was a robot he only sobbed with no tears escaping his plastic eyes, you feeling extremely bad. Without thinking you brought yourself forwards and wrapped your arms around his torn body - bringing him into a hug as he made a shocked sound but dipped his head down and hugged back.   
  
It was a quiet moment between you two before a large paw impaled the curtains from the outside, yanking it back with a growl. You two jumped upwards in shock to see a furious Freddy crossing his arms. "You really thought we couldn't hear you?  Pathetic!" Freddy angered, reaching outwards and prying you from Foxy's grasp as he tugged you out onto the floor back first. "Ye've done enough damage, Fazbear!" Your head hit the tiled floor and it was all black and dizzy - your vision blurring as you felt a bunnies around your body.   
  
Pain flared your body and you didn't know why, the distant sound of angry yelling filling your ears as you could see a faint blur of orange lunge at something. It was too much though. You blacked out.


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you wake up from your black-out and finding bruises all over you, Freddy orders you to go cook with a bird. You thought you and her was going to make pizza for everyone - but finding out the boss' own greediness made you angry towards him too. She snaps at Freddy, leaving a fight and a rescue mission.

You had woken up in a blur, your eyes weakly blinking as everything had felt sluggish and weak. You couldn't feel your arms and legs as you suddenly felt a shot of numbness hit your side as you were staring at shiny whiteness. A few seconds escalated before the numbness settled away and all you could feel was pain and sores on your legs. You groaned, trying to get up but realizing you had fallen down onto the floor off of the party table you were placed on. The only thing good was the smell of pizza running through your nostrils. Something big pushed your side over slightly, making sure you were alive as it let out a deep breath.   
  
"You're awake." Getting up slightly you saw the purple rabbit leaning against one of the tables since he was too big for the chair and would probably snap the table in half. "Freddy!" He called in a cartoonish voice, ears moving back as suddenly he came from one of the bathrooms and his feet was in front of you. "Good work Bonnie, now go away." You could faintly see Bonnie glare at the bear through maroon eyes and open a door near the stage and walk into it. Now you really saw how they were when they weren't around him. A rough hand picked you off of the ground by the back of your shirt to face him, his ears twitching and his hat had torn off. "You're going to slave away in the kitchen with Chica." You could feel the stinging of your bruises from. What he had left you when you blacked out.   
  
He dropped you and watched you closely as you had left towards the kitchen. "Go!" He shooed, as you stepped fourth into the place with a sneer on your face at the mess of pots and pans all over the ground. Ingredients for different pizzas were scattered all over the tables in different locations but something tall and yellow turned its head to look back at you. Chica's eyes glanced back and forth at you with violet eyes not knowing what to do. "Hi." She spoke in almost a whisper as large footsteps headed towards the door. From behind you could feel a large shove, nearly making you topple over and onto the stove top.    
  
"What are you standing around for, bitches? Cook!" He hissed and left without mercy, the quietness of Chica spreading tomato sauce on the dough with a frown. You could tell she was uncomfortable and you wondered if it was you - or from Fazbear. "How do you put up with him?" You spoke up quietly so he wouldn't hear you from across the entire pizzeria. She only shook her head, adding at least three different types of cheese to the tomato sauce. "I hate him." She threw a fist onto the table and it made you jump slightly, walking over to her side cautiously as she looked down at you. "Did you do anything about it?" You asked and she almost glared at you for a second from the frustration, but let out a sigh.   
  
"I tried to poison his pizza once. But the ingredient wouldn't cook in the oven and the pizza looked so strange." Once she was done with the pizza in hand she put it in the oven and settled back against the counter. "He ripped my beak off, and tried to get me to 'bend over'" She rolled her eyes with crossed arms and looked at you. "Not once has he gotten to me like that and he never will. What a disgusting creature." They each spilled out everything towards you - since maybe they had no one real to talk to besides themselves. "... What happened then?" You nervously asked of her. "I kicked him right where he loves the most. Talons and all." She curled her feet with sharp blades at the end.   
  
"I don't know how you're still alive considering you're a guard. The only reason why we haven't ripped you to shreds is because of the boss - and even then we hate following orders." She lowered her beak with endoskeleton teeth inside, making it seem like she had four rows of teeth. You backed up, terrified as a distorted scream bubbled up in her throat you flew backwards against the wall. All of a sudden she closed her mouth, and sat back against the counter. "You're fine." In nervousness of not being able to be next to her, you spoke up again.   
  
"Why don't you put bleach or soap in his pizza? Or spit on it?" She nearly laughed at it. She was about to speak up all until the oven went off and she took her bare hand and picked it up. You nearly flinched at it as she didn't make an attempt to draw back but only settled it on a large plate with cheeses melting off slightly. "Doesn't that hurt?" You nearly blurted out, but she only wiped her hand away with a paper towel. "I have thick feathers." She cracked a smile through her beak and picked the plate up in one hand. "Time to give this to the fat bear."    
You make a small smile as you walked behind her, awaiting Freddy who was sitting on stage with crossed arms and his legs open the widest they could go.   
  
"Finally." He snatched the entire plate of pizza from Chica's hand, not even thanking her as you watched in disgust as he gobbled it down slice by entire slice. "Did the slave- help... you?" He said I between a full mouth and you could see Chica shake her head slightly. "She did most of the work." Chica lied to help you - as Freddy nearly finished    
the entire thing and shoved the empty plate in her stomach. "More." His muzzle was covered in tomato sauce and cheese but he made no motion to wipe it off.   
You could see Chica flip him off with the hand at the bottom of the plate and now the disgust towards Freddy was from everyone. He acted almost like a greedy king.   
  
"Stupid bear... Ugly ass... Gross-" Chica muttered under her breath as she went fourth into the kitchen with you behind again. "How do you know those words?" You asked curiously of how they were all cursing so much. She let out a sigh and put the plate on the counter - not bothering to wash it as she prepared yet another pizza but with pepperonis. "We're all teens dear, not robots." She denied it - nearly spitting into the pizza for the strong hatred towards him. "Does he just eat everything in sight or something?" All you asked was questions you needed the answers to and she nodded. "The fat bear eats everything in sight. He doesn't even let us eat! So I have to sneak everyone slices ."    
  
"What about Foxy?" Chica worked fast and put the thing in the oven even quicker, a sloppy pizza she didn't care for him. "Foxy..." Her eyes lidded slightly and looked over to you. "He's hard to sneak food because Freddy is usually over there half of the time to make sure he doesn't leave his stage. How is he doing?" Chica asked you, and you looked back out of the doorway to the kitchen to see the curtains closed and Freddy laying on the stage. "He's    
starving." You bluntly said and she let out a sigh. The oven quickly rang and she took the pizza out with a bare hand, putting it on the same exact plate you could see the cheese on it lopsided and it was half cooked.   
  
You followed Chica out once again to the stage where this time she put the hot plate on his stomach where he was laying down and he jerked forwards, throwing it off to the side with a hiss. "Don't do that you yellow freak!" Freddy insulted and looked over the pizza. "This looks disgusting I don't want this!" He threw the plate out and the slices went all over the floor. Chica growling and gritting her teeth together. "I'm so sorry." Chica sarcastically said to the boss, picking the slices up off of the polished floor and stacking them on the plate. "Why don't you go make your own you Faz-fuck!" Chica said before walking back to the kitchen, Freddy suddenly sprinting behind you heard in horror as there were angry screams of fighting sounded - along with the throwing of pots and pans straight out of the kitchen it was a disaster.


End file.
